Study
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: Note to Self: Never agree to help Tai study. You'll never get anywhere. [Adventure 02][Tai and Sora Friendship. Hints of Sorato and Michi][OneShot]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

**Author's Note:** So here it is. The beginning of my Digimon fandom experience. Well at least the writing portion of it. I've been reading some fics for a couple of months now. But this is my first time writing one. Well it's a one-shot, not a full out fic, but oh well. But it's a very rare topic though, sadly.

I just want to make clear though, that I am a Taiora, Sorato, Michi, and Mimato fan. I also like Koumi and Jyomi, so this was just something I wanted to write because a Tai and Sora friendship fic is VERY VERY rare.

I'm using the Dubbed names, but I do mention the Japenesse names as the characters real names.

Oh and in this fic, Tai and Sora are in High school. Mimi also lives in Japan, not America.

And lastly, I would like to let everyone know that I am in the middle of writing a fic (meaning I want to fully finish writing it before posting, or else I will never finish it). It will be 02 and will have various couplings, and hints.

So with that said….here it is.

-----------------------------------

She was at his house.

Again.

It was the third time that week. Mainly, she went to help him out with homework.

The first time it had been because he was failing his pre-calculus class.

He also failed the quiz the next day.

Two days ago she had come over to help him on a project for his Biology class.

Even with her help, he got a D.

When she refused to help him today, he begged her. He offered chocolates, IOUs, and even Servitude.

So there she was, sitting on the floor behind the table. Her textbooks were scattered across, and paper and pencils lay everywhere.

He lay on couch, flipping the channels of the muted television.

"Tai!" He turned his head and faced her.

"What? I haven't said anything!" Sora rolled her eyes and groaned.

"That's the point. You aren't paying attention."

"Yes I am!" Sora raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" When Tai nodded, she added, "Then what did I just ask?" Tai looked at her with a determined face.

"You were asking me the functions of the English government." Sora looked at him surprised. A goofy grin was etched on Tai's face. "See, I'm not that stupid." Sora frowned.

"I don't think you're stupid."

"I know you don't."

"Good. But that doesn't mean you have good study habits." Tai, ignoring the redhead across the room, got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. Sora followed him, and attempting to speak but Tai cut her short.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Tai asked her. Sora rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter, opposite of which Tai was heating up something in the microwave.

"It means that should pay attention to your studies." Tai grimaced and tapped hid fingers against the counter, waiting for his food to finish heating up. Sora shook her head in disappointment. "That means staying focused, Taichi!"

That got his attention.

"Since when do you call me Taichi?"

"Since it became the only way to get through to you." Tai grinned.

"Did you know that in some countries 'chi' is suppose to mean respect?"

"And in what countries would that be?" Tai shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? That's why you're here." Sora shook her head, once again, grinning.

"Tai, you'll never change." Tai beamed.

"I know. And that's why everyone loves me." A silence followed as the microwave beeped, signaling the food was cooked. Reaching in, Tai pulled out a plate of pizza, complete with vegetables on top. As Tai lay them down on the counter, he felt compelled ask. So he did. "So, how are things with Matt?" Sora smiled.

"We're doing great. We're actually going out tomorrow night." Tai nodded, and shuffled his feet. Sora, looking down, headed back towards her stuff.

"Are you hungry?" Tai asked her. Sora turned around and came back. She nodded. "Well go ahead and help yourself," he said indicating the plate of pizza, "Kari should be coming home soon, so I'll make more then." Sora smiled and graciously took a slice. She slowly chewed, and Tai could tell something was on her mind. "What's wrong? Did my mom add soy sauce to it this morning?" Tai asked, concerned. Sora shook her heads and smiled.

"No it's great. I'm just glad that you're fine with me and Matt, that's all."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have Mimi to keep me company when you two are out." Sora perked up, and grinned. Tai furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "What?"

"How are things with you and Mimi, anyway?" Tai blushed slightly, but tried to pull off a stunned look. It didn't work.

"Me and Mimi? Where'd that come from?"

"Kari. She said that the two of you have been spending a lot of time with each other." Tai failed at hiding his blush a second time.

"There's nothing going on between me and Mimi. We're just friends." Sora snorted.

"Right, and Davis understands Izzy's vocabulary. Come on Tai. Admit it, you like her." Tai was as red as a tomato.

"I'm telling you-" He stopped with a glare from Sora. Tai sighed in defeat. "Fine, I like Mimi. Happy?" Sora beamed.

"Yes! Wait until I tell her!"

"Wait a second! Don't you dare tell Mimi!" Sora grinned.

"I'll make you a deal, alright?" Tai looked at her, indicating he was listening. "I'll be a good friend and not tell her. But you have to promise that the next time you talk to her you'll tell her. Okay?" Tai glared, evidently trying to resist. He sighed, and nodded, skeptically. Sora smiled. "Good."

Sora, having finished her slice of pizza, looked at the pile of forgotten textbooks that lay on the table. She sighed. "I guess there's no point in trying. You're going to fail anyway."

"Thanks Sora. Your confidence inspires me." They both laughed. Sora gathered her skewed possessions and headed for the door.

"I better get going. My mom wants me to help out in the flower shop today, and I have my own homework to do." Tai nodded.

"That's cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Sora nodded, and left smiling.

Unknown to Tai, she picked up her cell phone and speed-dialed her best friend.

Tai started towards the kitchen to clean up, when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tai, it's Mimi."

"Oh, hey Mimi. What's up?"

"Sora just called me. She said you had something to tell me." Tai grunted on his side of the conversation.

"Remind me not to tell her anything ever again."

"Huh?"

"Never mind Mimi. Why don't you just come over?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"See you later then,"

"Bye."

Tai hung up.

END

---------------------


End file.
